


Too Good At Goodbyes (But Saying It To You Is The Hardest)

by amithegamer1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Leaving Home, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: And every time you walk out, the less I love you Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true I'm way too good at goodbyes
Relationships: Sara Lance & Team Legends, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Too Good At Goodbyes (But Saying It To You Is The Hardest)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was watching a TikTok POV of friends and I hope you guys like it

☎✈☎ _  
_

_You must think that I'm stupid You must think that I'm a fool You must think that I'm new to this But I have seen this all before_

I never thought that I would lose my best friend, the woman I wished loved me back. The woman I thought would stay in my life forever...moved away to start her own life without the group...her family.

When Sara walked into Mick's bar everyone could tell something was off, she looked sad. "What's wrong?" Nate asks as Sara sat down.

"I got some bad news mixed with some good news to tell you guys," Sara says, the group frowns.

"what's up?" Charlie asks, Sara sighs.

"I got a job offer at a hospital," Sara says, the group grew confused.

"That's great news! Why are you sad?" Ray asks, slightly tilting his head.

"It's in New York," Sara says, getting a lot of _oh's_ from the group.

"are you taking it?" Nora asks, as Sara slowly nodded her head.

"I think so," Sara says, looking at anyone other than Ava.

"Well, then we should throw you a going-away party," Zari says, as Ray smiled.

"That's an amazing idea!" Ray says Zari smirks.

"Yeah because I thought of it," Zari says, Sara told everyone the night she's leaving. So they know what day to throw the party, everyone was happy that she's doing what she loved. What she dreamed of, Sara looked around, seeing Ava wasn't at the table, she found the blonde sitting at the bar, drinking a beer.

Sara excuse herself, from the group and walked towards Ava, and sits in the chair beside her. "Hey," Sara says, softly, seeing the blonde was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey," Ava says, Sara tilts her head, studying the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Sara asks, Ava forced a small smile.

"I'm fine," Ava says, softly.

The two sat in silence before Ava cleared her throat, "Congrats," Ava says, after a moment, Sara smiles.

"Thank you," Sara says, before raising a brow.

"How are you feeling?" Sara asks, Ava frowns.

"About me leaving," Sara says, Ava softly chuckles, shaking her head.

"It really doesn't matter how I feel," Ava says, Sara opened her mouth to say something, as Ava finished her beer.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night guys," Ava says, turning to the group.

"Alright see you, Ava," Nora says, as the rest of the group said a quick _bye._

And Ava leaves, Sara, sigh. I guess she's not _fine_ , "Let's get an elephant," Sara heard one of her friends say, it sounded like Nate, Sara turns to them.

"For a going-away party?" Zari asks, rolling her eyes, Sara chuckles, she's going to miss them...

☎✈☎

_I'm never gonna let you close to me Even though you mean the most to me 'cause every time I open up, it hurts So I'm never gonna get too close to you Even when I mean the most to you In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

The next day, Sara called the girls to hang out for the late time at least for now. They were confused about why she asked them to not bring Ava, but they didn't say anything. Sara asked them to meet her at the city's mall.

They found Sara at the front of Dahl's, they smiled walking towards her. "Sara," Amaya says, as Sara smiled, Amaya quickly hugs her.

"Hey, Maya," Sara says, before turning to the others.

"Hey, Z, Charlie, Nor," Sara says, they all said hey before giving her a quick hug.

"So what's the plan for today?" Nora asks Sara smirks.

"Well, if Zari and Charlie don't sneak off to make out," Sara jokes, as Zari slightly blushes, and swatted Sara's arm, causing the blonde to laugh.

"We can all go to the burger's joint and have some fun," Sara continues, the women smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Nora says, as the others nodded their heads.

"Same here," Zari says, with a smile.

And that's what they did, they went to the Big Belly's Burger at the mall and ate before going around to shop at the mall and talk. They all had their alone time to talk to Sara about the good old days. Just one person didn't Amaya, as Sara and Amaya walked around talking something was bugging Amaya. "why didn't you invite Ava?" Amaya asks, Sara froze.

 _Because I knew I would break down before the words even left my mouth,_ is what she wanted to say but instead, she said: "I want us to have a private goodbye," Sara says, turning to her.

"I understand you guys are quite close," Amaya says, before sighing.

"Can I tell you something?" Amaya asks, Sara nodded her head.

"Sure," Sara says, Amaya bites her bottom lip.

"If I were you I don't think I could say goodbye to the closest person to me instead of my twin," Amaya says, shaking her head.

"I know I would break down if I had to say goodbye to Nate," Amaya says, in all honesty.

"In my point of view, I wouldn't do it," Amaya says, Sara frowns.

"why?" Sara asks, Amaya shrugged her shoulders.

"Because it would be hard and I know that if I looked him in the eyes and said I'm leaving...I wouldn't leave," Amaya says, Sara tilts her head.

 _Is that the right choice? To not say goodbye?_ Sara asks herself, snapping her out of her thoughts a brunette runs to them holding up two shirts, "Okay, guys red or blue," Zari asks, Sara and Amaya look at the shirts.

"Red," They said at the same time.

"told you," Charlie says, walking beside her.

Amaya started talking to Zari and Charlie forgetting her chat with Sara, Nora frowns when it looked like Sara was lost in her own world. "You okay?" Nora asks, Sara looks up.

She slowly nodded her head, "I'm good," Sara says, softly, with a light smile, which Nora returned.

☎✈☎

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry And every time you walk out, the less I love you, Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true I'm way too good at goodbyes I'm way too good at goodbye_

The second group she had to second goodbye to was the boys, her brothers. The men who stayed by her side, for the longest. Sara decided to take the boys to the arcade, and have a little fun and hang out.

Nate throws his arm around Sara's shoulder as they walked down the arcade, "It's sad that you're leaving but I'm glad you're going to live your dream," Nate says, Sara smiled.

"Thank you, Nate," Sara says, as Nate smiled back at her.

"You're welcome," Nate says, as the pair walked to their table.

Mick hands Sara a beer, "A drink to starting a new chapter of life," Mick says, Sara takes the beer with a smile, as Ray raised a brow.

"So which hospital?" Ray asks, Sara turns to him.

"Lenox," Sara answers, Nate looked at the TV, it was showing the Superbowl highlights and a certain football player showed up on the screen.

_"Have you talked to Jax?" Nate asks,_

☎✈☎

_I know you're thinking I'm heartless I know you're thinking I'm cold I'm just protecting my innocence I'm just protecting my soul_

_Sara sighed leaning back, with a smile. She got offered a job of her dreams, about the first person she told was Laurel of course. But the second person...her little brother, Sara sat there for a moment before the person answered "Hello?" A man answers as Sara smiled._

_"Hey, Jax," Sara says, she hasn't talked to Jax in two months._

_"Sara! Hey, how you been?" Jax asks, it sounded like he was sitting down._

_"Good, you?" Sara asks, she met Jax when he was twelve and they had been friends since._

_"Great actually," Jax answers._

_"Seen you on TV," Sara says, she knows he's smiling without even looking at him._

_"Amazing touchdown," Sara comments._

_"Won us the Superbowl!" Jax says, Sara chuckles._

_"Congrats," Sara says, with a smile.  
_

_"Thank you, sis," Jax says, they chatted talking about what has been happening for the past months._

_"So any news?" Jax asks._

_"I got a job offer at Lenox Hill Hospital," Sara says, Jax hummed._

_"Isn't that in new york?" Jax asks, Sara, nodded her head, before realizing they're on a phone call._

_"mhm," Sara hums._

_"Congrats! Are you going to take it?" Jax asks, Sara bites her bottom lip._

_"I don't know," Sara answers._

_"You should! It's your dream job and you would be making anyone proud," Jax says, before pausing._

_"Martin proud," Sara says, Jax softly chuckles._

_"Mhm," Jax hums._

_"what are you going to tell the group?" Jax asks, Sara sighs._

_"I don't know," Sara says, she could hear someone moving around._

_"Hold on," Jax says, Sara waited until Jax was back on the phone.  
_

_"Say hey to aunt Sara Martina," Jax says, causing Sara to smile._

_"Hey, Aunt Sara!" Martina says, Sara chuckles._

_"Hey, Martina," Sara says, she heard his daughter giggle._

_"I got to go but talk to you later," Jax says, she could hear more giggling.  
_

_"Talk to you later love you, Jax," Sara says, with a smile._

_"Love you too," Jax says, before hanging up._

☎✈☎

_I'm never gonna let you close to me Even though you mean the most to me 'cause every time I open up, it hurts So I'm never gonna get too close to you Even when I mean the most to you In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

"Yeah, he's very happy," Sara answers, Nate smiles.

"Same with us," Nate says, Ray sighs after a moment.

"So I know it's your going away party and it's going to be sad and everything," Ray says, Sara raised a brow.

"But?" Sara asks, knowing it was coming.

"But I'm wondering if I could ask Nora to marry me at your party," Ray says, Sara smiles.

"Of course you can that would lighten up the mood for sure!" Sara says as the others smiled too.

"Finally deciding to take another step, haircut," Mick says, as Ray nodded her head.

"I believe we're ready," Ray says, Nate tilts his head.

"So I'm obviously your best man right?" Nate asks, Mick shakes his head.

"Calm down pretty she has to say yes first," Mick says, Sara chuckled, before drinking her beer.

☎✈☎

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry And every time you walk out, the less I love you, Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true I'm way too good at goodbyes I'm way too good at goodbyes No way that you'll see me cry I'm way too good at goodbyes_

at the party, Sara talked to everyone...said her goodbyes, she looked at Ava a couple of times but never talked to her. Ray wanted Sara to be there at his proposal so Sara stayed longest than she thought she would. And when Ray proposed and Nora obviously said yes, when she saw Ava leave to go to the restroom, Sara took off telling anyone she was going to pack the rest of her things.

When Ava came out of the bathroom, she noticed Sara wasn't there. Did she really leave without saying goodbye? "Hey, where's Sara?" Ava asks, Charlie turns to her.

"She left she said she had to pack," Charlie says, as Ray sighs.

"I'm glad she had a special way to say goodbye to everyone," Ray says, Ava turns to Ray.

_A special way to say goodbye?_

Ava forced a smile, "Me too," Ava says, before turning to everyone.

"How did she say goodbye to y'all?" Ava asks, Charlie smiled.

"Well, she took us all to the mall," Charlie says, as Mick raised his beer.

"Us to the arcade," Mick says, ending with a grunt.

Ava nodded her head, before walking towards the bar. Amaya sighed following her, "she didn't say goodbye to you huh?" Amaya asks, as Ava slowly nodded her head.

"No...No she didn't Maya," Ava says, Amaya sighed.

"Ava-," Amaya starts, Ava cuts her off.

"excuse me," Ava says, shaking her head.

Ava walks towards Nora, "I get your car keys Nor," Ava asks, Nora, frowns.

"I promise I will come back," Ava says, the brunette nodded her head.

"Alright here," Nora says, handing her the keys.

"Thank you," Ava says, before leaving the bar.

Amaya walks beside Nora, watching Ava leave. "Do you know where she's going?" Nora asks, Amaya sighs.

"Yeah, I think I do," Amaya says, softly, crossing her arms.

☎✈☎

_No No, no, no, no, no I'm way too good at goodbyes No, no, no, no No, no, no I'm way too good at goodbyes No way that you'll see me cry I'm way too good at goodbyes_

Sara was almost done when packing when a certain blonde came into her room. "I don't get a goodbye?" Ava asks, Sara frowns.

"what?" Sara asks, Ava sighs.

"Everyone gets a goodbye but me," Ava says, Sara looks at Ava's watery eyes.

"You've been ignoring me since the day you told everyone," Ava says, Sara shook her head.

"You know what after all we been through I can't believe this is how you want to leave things between us," Ava says, Sara scoffs.

"You really think I didn't say goodbye to you because I didn't care?!" Sara asks, rhetorically.

"I can not believe that after ten years you do not know one thing about me!" Sara says, Ava's brows knit.

"Fine then why didn't you say something?" Ava asks as a single tear rolled her cheek.

"Because it's too damn hard Ava!" Sara says, her eyes welled up.

"I can't even begin to explain to you how much I'm going to miss you!" Sara says, as tears of her own rolled down her cheeks.

"When I think about not seeing you every day makes me not want to go," Sara says, before shaking her head.

"Okay? So if you think that- that I didn't say goodbye to you because you don't mean that much to me as everyone else you're wrong," Sara says, she sniffs.

"It's because you mean more to me," Sara says.

"So there's your goodbye!" Sara says, Ava sighs.

"Sara-," Ava starts, Sara shook her head.

"Ava please...please leave," Sara says, Ava stares at her for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay," Ava says, softly. Ava opens the door, Ava paused for a moment, before leaving her apartment.

_'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

Ava sighs, closing the door. Ava stares at the door, she's being selfish she shouldn't be mad that Sara's leaving, the group...her, "Goodbye, Sara," Ava says, softly. Before walking towards the elevator.

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
_

Sara touches her doorknob, trying to decide if she should chase after Ava, before shaking her head, "Goodbye Aves," Sara says, softly.

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you, Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true I'm way too good at goodbyes_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
